


Un Buen Día

by Maryastark



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott's POV, Episode 4, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryastark/pseuds/Maryastark
Summary: Eliott desea pasar el día perfecto con Lucas en el foyer. Sin embargo, no todo ocurre como lo esperado.





	Un Buen Día

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Después de la plantada de Eliott hoy en el Foyer o salón social, decidí escribir una pequeña historia sobre lo que pasó. Básicamente es una exploración del mundo interno de Eliott antes del fallido encuentro. Espero que les guste.

Lunes 19:21

El miércoles sería el día. 13:00 en el foyer. Eliott aún sonreía al ver el último mensaje de Lucas. Dos simples palabras que leía por tercera o cuarta vez, allí, tumbado sobre el mismo sofá en el que ambos habían compartido un porro. 

En menos de 72 horas sería su reencuentro. Ya podía imaginárselo. Lucas, con su perfecto cabello castaño, ojos azules y cejas arqueadas, esperándolo en el foyer “Salut, mec,” diría Eliott tan sólo para romper el hielo.

Quizás sería un poco extraño al principio; la confesión de Eliott— no necesariamente una chica — seguiría en el aire, una bomba esperando a estallar. Pero no permitiría que la tensión arruinara la tarde; sería como aquel viernes en el que él y Lucas habían pasado hablando de todo y de nada. 

Eliott lo retaría a demostrar los supuestos dotes artísticos que Daphné había mencionado. Lucas, quien era un excelente pianista pero probablemente un pintor principiante, se avergonzaría o se echaría a reír. De cualquier modo, Eliott aprovecharía la oportunidad para trazar una fina raya sobre pómulo derecho. Terminaría en una pelea de pintura, una tarde de risas o algo más. Sería un buen día. 

Por la noche, su mente no lo dejó en paz. Conjuraba uno tras otro escenario con Lucas como el protagonista. Nada logró distraerlo de brillantes ojos azules. Ni la llamada de Lucille o los deberes escolares. Durmió poco, pero sus sueños fueron plácidos. 

 

Martes 6:40 

Había despertado diez minutos atrás, pero le era imposible levantarse de la cama. Su cuerpo parecía pesar el doble y su cabeza dolía. Unas cuantas horas atrás, Eliott se había planteado docenas de escenarios ficticios en los cuales Lucas siempre estaba feliz de verle. ¿Y si no era así? Después de todo, la tercera vez que se habían visto, Lucas no había estado para nada feliz. Gracias, mec. 

Eliott sabía que había algo especial entre ambos. Era difícil de describir con palabras, pero en definitiva estaba allí. La fiesta secreta en el foyer confirmó sus sospechas. Caminaron lado a lado, se permitió mirar en los ojos de Lucas y lo que vio fue la misma intensidad, esa emoción sin nombre. O quizás fue su mente jugando trucos. Quizá el miércoles no sería nada especial. 

De cualquier manera, Eliott lo echaría a perder. Diría algo extraño, se emocionaría demasiado y terminaría diciendo cosas sin sentido. Entonces Lucas no lo miraría con los mismos ojos. Sabría que era diferente. Extraño, enfermo, incompleto. 

— Odio cuando actúas de esa manera. — Dijo Lucille durante uno de sus días malos— Eres demasiado duro contigo mismo y siempre piensas lo peor antes de tiempo. Debes detenerte. 

No era cierto. Elliot no lo hacía a propósito — no había manera de callar su mente cuando se iba por la tangente. Tampoco era cierto que siempre pensara lo peor. De hecho, él se consideraba una persona optimista. Pero en esos días malos, su optimismo decidía ausentarse indefinidamente. 

— Mañana podría ser distinto. —Agregó su novia, como si fuese una podersa mantra. —Puede que mañana sea un buen día. 

En esto Lucille acertaba. Si tomaba sus píldoras y era lo suficientemente afortunado, Eliott podía tener un buen día después de uno malo. 

— Mañana debe ser un buen día. — Dijo en medio de su habitación desierta. 

 

Miércoles 9:20 

Era un mal día y su mente no estaba dispuesta a convencerse de lo contrario. 

— Eliott. — Llamó su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta. Cuidadosa, como siempre. — Eliott, es un poco tarde ¿no? 

— Estoy cansado. — Respondió. — No podré salir por ahora. 

Su madre mencionó algo sobre “tomarse su tiempo” y las píldoras. Nada de eso importaba, no cuando se sentía tan exhausto. A veces conseguía pretender que era un buen día. Su sonrisa era convincente y sus ojos también. Pero el precio era caro.

Lucas no podía verlo así. Todo se iría a la mierda. En un breve instante en el que sólo habían sido ellos dos y una hermosa melodía de piano, Eliott había pensado que con Lucas todo sería diferente. Polaris había dejado de ser una fantasía, un pequeño proyecto. Se había convertido en ellos. Ahora, en la penumbra de su habitación, tan solo parecía un bello delirio.

Se cubrió la cabeza con la manta, olvidándose del buen día.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! 
> 
> Antes de despedirme, me gustaría compartir con ustedes un para de cosas sobre el proceso detrás de este fic. 
> 
> * El lenguaje: sí, fue un poco tedioso para mi pensar si debía escribir "el foyer" o "la sala común" o el cuarto o que se yo. Google translate y el diccionario french-spanish tampoco no aclararon mis dudas así que terminé escribiéndolo en francés. Lo mismo con "mec" o amigo, brother, no lo sé...
> 
> * Lo que Eliott padece: Aún no lo sabemos! Skam Italia cambió las cosas y creo que Skam Francia puede hacerlo también. Así que me tomé la libertad de escribir a un Eliott que lidia con episodios de depresión. 
> 
> Y eso es todo! Compartan sus opiniones en los comentarios. Eso sería genial :)
> 
> Si quieren hablar de Skam France, compartir sus predicciones y lo hot que son Eliott y Lucas, no duden en agregarme en Tumblr y Twitter>> https://maryastarkart.tumblr.com/
> 
> Mi Twitter ha estado practicamente inactivo desde que sus inicios pero es hora de ponerlo en uso >> https://twitter.com/MariaADickman


End file.
